


The Devil Doesn't Wear a Red Cape

by nverland



Category: Actor RPF, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nverland/pseuds/nverland
Summary: Sometimes it’s better not to get what you want





	The Devil Doesn't Wear a Red Cape

Title: The Devil Doesn’t Wear a Red Cape  
Author: Carol  
Rating: R  
Character: Viggo/Orlando  
Disclaimer: This is fiction, nothing more  
Warnings: Not a single one  
Beta: ~N  
Word count: 547  
Summary: Sometimes it’s better not to get what you want

 

You’ve wanted him forever. He fascinates you; with his smile, his ideas, his talent, he’s truly the man you’ve always dreamed of finding. But he’s never been attainable, until now. Now he’s here with other people, people you both know, and he’s alone. He’s never been alone before.

Then he sees you and smiles, and you smile back, heart fluttering. He drifts your direction and starts a conversation on inane things - the weather, the food being offered today, just things. As the evening goes on, and you both spend time with others but drift back together, he suggests having lunch the next day and you jump on the chance to spend time with him, just him.

You fuss over what to wear, worry that you’ll say or do something stupid that will make him think you’re a fool and not worth his time. But he’s interested, truly interested in what you have to say. You find that you’ve spent the afternoon talking, bonding, sharing more than trivial conversation.

More time together is planned, and after that more and more, until it’s a week later and you find that you’re spending most of your time together, talking, not talking, just together. Until he eventually touches you and pulls you into a warm embrace and a searing kiss. And you’re lost, completely lost and at his mercy. He could ask you for anything and you wouldn’t deny him.

And he does—ask, that is. He asks you to spend the night with him, and while you try to be coy, it’s everything you’ve dreamed of happening. The night is spent in long slow sweaty coupling, with cuddling between, until you’re both spent and exhausted. You find your days filled with work and time with him and nights settled in his bed, until you’re sure this is it, that he feels for you the way you’ve felt for him for years.

Then one day he doesn’t answer when you call, and he’s distant at dinner, and he doesn’t ask you to come back to his room with him. You write it off as his being busy—you are too—and he’s tired. Maybe he just needs time to rest. Maybe he’s tired of you. No, it can’t be that.

Then, a couple of days later, you see the person you thought was his ex sitting at your table, and he’s there too, holding her hand, smiling, laughing, talking, just like he has with you. And then he looks up and sees you, and gives you a smile with cold eyes, and turns back to his partner. And you know, as your heart shatters, that you were just something to pass the time; you never really meant anything, not really. You turn, leave the room, and go back to your own to pack. There’s no reason to be here now, no reason to stay and watch them together. And you know the devil doesn’t have horns or wear a red cape; the devil has blue eyes and a charming smile.

~end


End file.
